chess_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Chess Titans Wiki:Policies
These are the policies for this wiki about editing. If you violate them, you can get blocked from this wiki, obviously. * First of all, if you are going to have an account here, you agree and confirm that you are really 13 years old or older and therefore allowed to legitimately have a Wikia account, according to Wikia's Terms of Use. NOTE: This is NOT our rule. We only have this rule according to Wikia's Terms of Use, as well as the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act. Therefore we don't really use this rule or give you a block for it because it's only one that you read in the Terms of Use when you even created your Wikia account. ** Also, according to that very page, if you reside in anywhere in the European Economic area (except the United Kingdom which uses 13 or older also), your age requirement is extended to 16 years old or older. * No bullying is allowed. Doing so will only result in you getting a warning. After that you will be blocked for 2 weeks. Do it again, 3 months. Yet again, an infinite block from this community. * Do not reveal your personal details anywhere for your own safety. If you do, an admin will remove them rather quickly as well as hide the revision containing those details. * Do not use rather violent phrases. This wiki is allowed to be seen and read for those under the age of 13. Using such phrases will also result in your edit being gone. * Do not spam or add anything irrelevant to the topic, especially if you are doing it just for achievements. That will also give you more chances of being checkmated and out of this community. * Don't add fan images to articles that look cartoonish - that's just silly. If you want to post an in-game picture, use a screenshot tool (like Windows' snipping tool or the Print Screen key) to make it look exactly the same. * If your edit gets reverted, do NOT fight back by reverting it back. That will just be edit warring. Doing so will have the page protected from editing, as well as a possible block from the wiki. * Oh yeah similarly there is the three revert rule. Do not revert more than three edits, whatever they are, during a 24 hour period. Doing so will just be considered spamming the same edit which can get you blocked from the wiki. * No backseat modding, aka mini-modding, which is acting like an administrator without administrative privileges, is allowed. If you do it, you will be replied no and you will get a warning. You will have 5 chances at maximum. If you waste all of them, you will be blocked for at least 48 hours. * If you want to be an admin, then you will get permission as long as you've contributed to this wiki long enough (about 6 months), had enough good edits (about 1200), and were never blocked from this wiki. ** If this wiki has no active admins for a long time, and you met the same requirements, then adopt the wiki. * Do not add your opinions to articles. That's not wiki-like ordering. * If you are going to leave messages on other users' walls, then do not bully them, do not post nonsense, do not do it just to seek their attention, do not use swearing language (even if it is not used to offend the person, it's just because this wiki is also intended for people under the age of 13, as mentioned earlier) and don't use ALL CAPS. Your messages should look good. * If you have been blocked, then use . Please don't post on your own message wall, nor talk to the blocker on another wiki, because it will just make things worse. * Do not revert good edits which contain correct content. The edit will be reverted back. Only revert an edit if it looks like spam, vandalism, or false content. * If you are going to chat, then the rules above also apply to chat, in addition to the Community Central Chat Guidelines. * Do not plagiarize content from Wikipedia. Just because there is a whole list of chess rules and how chess works on Wikipedia doesn't mean you can plagiarize it directly from there to this wiki. Plus this is about the Windows version apparently, and that doesn't allow you to plagiarize content from the Wikipedia page about this version either. Strategy rules * Use proper grammar. * Do not plagiarize other people's ideas. * Use neutral point of view perspective (don't use I, my, me) because then it won't be wiki-like ordering. * All strategies shouldn't be very long - 11 player moves is the limit.